


In Another Galaxy

by poets_inscribe



Category: Starworld - Audrey Coulthurst & Paula Garner
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poets_inscribe/pseuds/poets_inscribe
Summary: Her door hangs open like an invitation, so I walk right in. I can’t help closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, filling my lungs with the now-familiar smell of Zoe. It’s sunshine and spring and hope and a longing so deep, I can’t find the bottom.I wish there was a way to tell her how she’s changed my life.I wish there was a way to tell her how I feel.When I open my eyes, the answer is right in front of me.The glow-in-the-dark stars on her wall are just barely visible against the ivory paint. They come off easily, and my hands work fast as they take apart the constellations she’s probably had since childhood and build something new.I rearrange the stars for her the way I do every day in Starworld.I tell her what I could never speak aloud.I tell her something that will only be visible in the dark and on her way to dreaming.I tell her the truth.
Relationships: Zoe Miller/Sam Jones
Comments: 3





	In Another Galaxy

Even once were in the car headed back to Zoe‘s house, my hands still tingles with the memories of hers in mine. It felt so special to be there with her for a moment that might change your life forever, and if I could be with her for 100 more, I do it gladly. My body sings with nerves over how close I feel to her, and with anxiety about meeting the rest of her family. I hope they like me.  
Just as we arrive at her house, Zoe gets a message from her mom asking her to do some things to get lunch started. I wash my hands so I can help, but she asked me to put the baby spinach in a bowl and sliced some strawberries, I freeze.  
At home, my mom insists on soaking greens in cold water with vinegar Added before rinsing four times. That’s probably not normal. The problem is, I don’t know what is. So when Zoe hands me a large bowl and a plastic container of baby spinach, I ask, “Should I clean the spinach?”  
She glances over from rinsing the strawberries and says, “Um, we don’t. It’s organic and triple washed.“  
“So I just put it in the bowl?” I ask, still hesitating for some reason, like if I don’t follow my mother steps the food might be ruined.  
She laughs. “Yes, that’s all you have to do. Can you pat these berries dry and slice them?“ She hands me a colander full of rinsed strawberries.  
I do as she asks,Wondering if they have separate cutting boards for meat and produce like we do at home. Zoe mixes dressing in a jar – balsamic, Salt, honey, and a spoonful of Dijon, and olive oil. She opens the jar and pokes a finger in to taste it. “Nailed it,“ she says, holding out the jar to me.


End file.
